You Will Be Safe In My Arms
by pleasandkarats
Summary: Kurt is in love with Blaine. Their relationship is going perfectly until Blaine gets in a car crash and it is unknown if he will survive. When Sam tries to comfort Kurt, he finds himself making the whole situation worse: he's falling in love with Kurt.
1. Prologue

Kurt Hummel wanted a date. He'd never kissed anyone and never had a boyfriend (or a girlfriend for that matter). He was constantly teased for being the only out gay kid at his school, William McKinley High School. Like everyone else at his school, he had had a crush on someone. It was the biggest heartthrob, the quarterback, Finn Hudson. All of Kurt's dreams consisted of Finn taking Kurt into his arms and telling everyone that he was actually gay. The only problem was, to Kurt's dismay, Finn was definitely not gay. He used to be dating Quinn Fabray, ex-head cheerleader, but then there was the whole thing where Noah Puckerman ("Puck") got Quinn pregnant and Quinn lied to Finn about who the father was. When Finn found out, he ran into the outstretched arms of Rachel Berry, singer extraordinaire. Oh, how Kurt wished Finn ran into his arms instead.

Kurt's love for Finn finally diminished after Finn's mother and Kurt's father started dating and the Hudson's moved in. Yes, it was all part of Kurt's master plan to have Finn for his own, but once Finn started calling all his hard work on their room "faggy", Kurt's crush was gone. He hadn't had a crush on anyone else after that until, well, that's where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

_BRRRRRIINNGGGG! BBRRRRRINNGGGG! _Kurt fumbled with the alarm as he tried to shut it off. It was 6:00 a.m. in Lima, Ohio and that means it was time for all high school students to start getting ready for the first day of school. Kurt rubbed his eyes as he stumbled out of bed to the bathroom. Once he was done taking a shower and his facial cleansing ritual, he strode back to his bedroom where he went to go put on his clothing. A minute later, Kurt Hummel greeted his father and his father's girlfriend in the dining room where a box of cereal was placed on the table along with a carton of milk and some orange juice. He sat down and poured himself some cereal.

"Why are you so down, Kurt? I know you guys didn't even place at Regionals last year, but it's a new year! Come on! Be excited for once!" Burt Hummel said.

"I guess I'm just sorta pissed right now. I know the minute I walk through those doors there's gonna be a team of Neanderthals waiting to throw some slushies at me. I'm sorry, Dad, Ms. Hudson, but I really wish we wouldn't have come in last place. Maybe they would've treated us better."

"Kurt, I'm sure Finn will be right there to protect you the entire time. Right, Carole?"

Just then, Finn walked into the room rubbing his eyes, his striped polo hanging halfway off his shoulder. _He obviously isn't happy for school to start either_, thought Kurt. As Finn sat down, Kurt downed his last bite of cereal and ran back downstairs. As he dialed the number he knew so well, he thought to himself _shouldn't this year be about me? _He clicked the Call button and waited for his best friend to pick up.

"Hey, Kurt! Wazzup!" answered Kurt's best friend, Mercedes Jones. Mercedes was a proud black girl who had the greatest voice for belting out high notes. Her favorite thing, besides hanging out with Kurt and the rest of her friends, was finding out a way for Mr. Schuester, their glee club director, to take away Rachel's solos.

"Hi, Mercedes. I was just wondering if you could take me to school this morning. I'm dreading the moment when I arrive at school, so I'd like to arrive before all the puckheads do. If you can't take me, I'm gonna have to wait for Finn to finish eating, and we all know how long that'll take."

"Alright, I'm sure my mom will be okay with that. As a matter a fact, I was actually hoping to get there early, too. I have to talk with Mr. Schue about a new idea for a song we should do. I'll be there in 5. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Mercedes."

As he waited for Mercedes to come pick him up, Kurt thought about this upcoming school year. _No matter what, I'm gonna stand up to those bullies this year, _he thought. _Some of them aren't even brave enough to say insults to my face._

He heard the car pull up to his driveway as he waved bye to his dad and the Hudson's. As he hopped into Mercedes' car, he realized how much different this year was going to be.


	3. Chapter 2

After jamming out to some classics on the radio, Kurt and Mercedes walked arm in arm to their school. Luckily, there was nobody waiting at the door to slushie them. They picked up their schedules and locker assignments, and then headed to the choir room. Mr. Schuester was already there setting up for the afternoon's glee club. They knocked on the door and peeked their heads in.

"Hi, Mr. Schue!"

"Hi, Kurt! Hi, Mercedes! Are you ready to beat Vocal Adrenaline at Nationals?"

"Yeah Mr. Schue. I was just wondering…" Mercedes walked in the room to show Mr. Schuester her ideas for a new song they could perform. Seeing as Mercedes already told him her ideas in the car, Kurt didn't really feel like listening all over again, so he walked towards his locker. As he started to put his books away, he noticed some more kids start to enter the building. They were mostly freshmen, seeing as all new students had to arrive early to get a feel of the school. The freshmen walked towards another hallway because their lockers were in a different hallway. Kurt noticed a few juniors and a few seniors, but no sophomores. Kurt longed for Mercedes to finish up her conversation with Mr. Schuester because he was getting really bored. As he started whistling some Faith Hill, he noticed someone walk down his hallway. _A new student! In my grade! _He couldn't really see what the new student looked like because the hallways were so long, but it looked like a boy. Kurt pretended like he didn't notice the new kid and continued to shove things in his locker. As he was setting up his "I Heart Mercedes" sign that she forced him to put up, he heard a "Hi." emit from the other side of this locker door. Kurt looked down and saw a pair of baggy jeans standing at his locker. _Definitely a boy. _he thought as he decided to close the locker door. As he turned toward the new student, he looked into the most illustrious eyes he'd ever seen. The boy standing in front of him was the dreamiest, cutest, hottest, and handsomest guy he'd ever seen, including Finn. He managed a "hi" and then looked away, blushing.

"Hi! What's your name?" asked the new boy. "I'm Sam. Yeah… so your name is?"

"I'm Kurt. You're new, I presume. Well, this is my second year here, so I can show you around. Let's see what classes we have together. Kurt pulled out his schedule as Sam did as well, and the two boys compared schedules.

"Looks like we have only Science together, but we have the same classes and teachers, so we're bound to learn the same stuff. Just in case either of us need to catch up on homework or something like that," Sam said. He smiled and Kurt couldn't help but smile back. "Listen," Sam continued, "I heard you whistling Faith Hill earlier and I couldn't help but say…" His voice was drowned out by Mercedes' arrival. She had brought her friend, Tina Cohen-Chang along with her.

"Hey, Kurt! Hey…"

"It's Sam. Sam Evans. I'm new here. And you are?"

"I'm Tina and this is Mercedes. We're Kurt's friends from glee club. By the way, you have a huge mouth." Kurt couldn't help but stare over at Sam's mouth. He realized that his mouth was pretty big, but he wouldn't dare side with Tina. _Besides. _He thought. _Maybe he's gay and he likes me! _Kurt hoped. He spaced out as Tina and Mercedes talked with Sam, but when Sam looked at him he rejoined the conversation.

"What? I'm sorry. I sorta spaced out."

"It's okay. I do that all the time, especially if someone is talking about the first generation of Pokémon. I mean, the newer generations are so much better, don't you think?" After Sam realized that neither Tina nor Mercedes nor Kurt liked Pokémon, he got back to what he was asking in the first place. "So, is glee club fun, Kurt? Tina and Mercedes have already given me their input, and I want to know what you want to say."

It was the first time that anyone had ever told Kurt that they wanted to hear what he had to say. Sure, he implied that his friends wanted to know what he had to say, but they hadn't ever said it out loud.

"Yeah, I love glee club. You should join, Sam. Just beware of Rachel Berry. She steals everybody's solos, even the boys."

"It's true," said Tina. "Mike told me he actually auditioned for a solo one time, but Rachel stole the solo from him, so he never got to sing in front of us. I want to know what his voice sounds like." By now the hallway was pretty much full and people were starting to head towards their classes. After saying goodbye to Tina and Mercedes, who had P. E. first period, Sam and Kurt walked off toward their classes. Kurt had Spanish while Sam had Language Arts.

"Well, this is it for now, Sam. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Kurt. You're the best. I'm so glad I ran into you this morning. Oh, and by the way, your whistling was superb. Right on key. If your singing voice is just as good, if not better than your whistling, I can't see why Rachel would want to steal a solo from you. Well, see you at lunch, Kurt!"

"Yeah, see you at lunch." And with that, Kurt Hummel had found his newest crush.


	4. Chapter 3

The bell rang for lunch. Kurt swiftly walked off toward the geometry class to wait for Sam. He'd memorized Sam's schedule so that he would know where to meet up with the boy. After waiting a few minutes, Sam walked out of the geometry class with none other than Finn Hudson.

"Hi, Kurt." Sam said. "This is Finn Hudson. He's the quarterback, just in case you don't know. Finn, this is Kurt. He's really nice."

"Oh, I know Kurt. Our parents are dating. He's also in glee club with me," explained Finn. "Well, consider joining glee club, Sam. I've got to meet up with my girlfriend, Rachel." Sam opened his mouth to speak but Finn interrupted him. "Yes, that Rachel. And yes, she does steal everyone's solos. Well, see you around," said Finn. He walked off toward the cafeteria.

"So, how was your day so far, Sam? Do you like all your teachers? Did you meet any friends?" Kurt asked.

"My day's been okay. I mean, I have dyslexia, so it's sorta hard to learn. I really like Mr. Schuester. He's been trying to get me to join glee club, even though he hasn't heard me sing yet. And yeah I have made one friend." Before Kurt could ask who it was, Sam told him. "He's really nice. He's got nicely combed brown hair and a smile that could make anyone's heart melt. His voice is very soothing. I also like his sense of clothing style. His name? His name is Kurt Hummel." Kurt blushed. _Oh my god. I think he's gay. Why else would he compliment me like that? I'm in love. _

"So, Sam. Where do you want to sit?"

They made their way over to the table where Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Rachel and Mike were sitting. As they were about to sit down, Finn came over to them and said "Sam! Hey buddy! Why don't you come sit with us? If you're going to join the football team, you gotta know who your teammates will be. Besides, if you come sit with us, you can meet the hot cheerios. Maybe you can get yourself a girlfriend. And yes, Rachel, I'm not going to dump you for any of them, don't worry. Some of them just are hot." With that, Rachel Berry, the brown haired, big nosed diva stalked off, glaring at Finn. Sam stood up.

"Sorry, Kurt. I really need to do this. I really have to make the football team. If I'm not hanging out with those guys, their probably gonna find a way for me not to make it on the team. I'm really sorry. See you in science." Sam followed Finn off to a table full of jocks and cheerleaders. Finn, being the quarterback, sat next to Quinn, who was back as head cheerleader. He made room on his other side so that Sam could sit next to him. Kurt just stared longingly at Sam.

"Kurt, why are you staring at them? We all know you had a crush on Finn, but we thought it went away," said Mercedes.

Kurt looked back at Mercedes and just said "Sorry. I spaced out. Oh, and I don't have a crush on Finn anymore." Lunchtime went so slowly for Kurt. He listened to Mercedes and Tina ramble on about the newest Gossip Girl season, while Artie just slumped with his head on the table. Mike tried to cheer him up, but it was no use. Artie was pissed at Mike for stealing his girlfriend. And Kurt? Well, he just stared at Sam the entire time. _Looks like Finn's introduced him to Quinn. Ugh. She always gets everything I want. First off, she had Finn when I wanted him. Now she's popular again. I wish I could be popular. And now? Now she has Sam. _The entire "popular table" burst with laughter at a joke Sam just told. Sam beamed. _I really hope Sam's gay. Then I could finally get a boyfriend. If there is a god out there, which I really doubt, but if there is one, please make Sam fall in love with me. Please. Pretty please. With a cherry on top. _Kurt's table was dismissed for his next class, science. _Great. I have Sam in this class. He's probably gonna pick Quinn or Finn or Karofsky as his lab partner. I'm doomed._ He sulked off towards his science class.


End file.
